Tires
by Down the edge
Summary: How Astrid has to make a decision of being popular and angry or just be warm with Hiccup. And should I say that Astrid has a lot of thinking in this story. There is some parts from Stages of Grief by Foxy'sGirl. She gave me full permission to have. Some are details are changed. You could say it's a 'twisted' branch from her story. Rated M after chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes_

_This Story is based off of parts of Foxy'sGirl's Story -Stages of Grief-. If you have read it you can find parts that came form her story. She had given me full permission to use some parts._

**Intro**

**Saturday morning around 1 am**

It's a snowy winter night in Colorado. And Hiccup is on his way home from a math competition, -his Dad had made him do- and he sees a person walking down the street in 10 below zero weather. He gets close enough to see it's Astrid Hofferson pulling someone. He stops beside her and asked, "Do you need a ride?"

"It's aright... I don't think he will appreciate it." Astrid nervously responds back. "And he doesn't like it when I ride with another guy."

Hiccup notices that the person she's talking about is Snotlout the famous linebacker for their high school, -Berk High- know as the Crusher by the football team. "Are you sure it's 10 below?" Hiccup states, "You may freeze to death out here."

"I'm sure" she says back. "I rather die out here, then die tomorrow morning by him" then pointed at the drunk Snotlout.

"At least let me call a cab for you guys" Hiccup says out the window.

"That will be fine... I guess" she can't help to keep from blushing at his responds.

Hiccup can't but notice her face turning red. " J-j-just let me... call" he can't help himself from stuttering and turns away from her.

**Two months later**

- Hiccup's POV

I pull into my schools parking lot. I found a spot near the front. It was the start of my Junior year of high school. I got to here early to see where my classes were at, and the best routes. I got in to my first block right when the bell rang. I looked at my schedule and it said these was physics. I looked around for a seat and saw all of them were full except for one. It was right next to Astrid. She saw me coming and turned away. I sat down and didn't say a word.

That whole hour was long enough as is, but not talking made it even longer. The bell rang and I couldn't be more excited to leave a classroom. I quickly walked to my next class to grab a front row seat. The next bell rang and the teacher started to explain what this class is about until the door started to open. And bound to know it was Astrid and her boyfriend Snotlout. I can't understand why she is seeing him for. Then I started to look around the room to see where there was open seats. There were two; one next to the right of me and the other to the left. I was doomed if I stayed where I was. So I got up and moved to the left, so I won't be in the middle of them. I see Astrid and her boyfriend -I hate saying that- coming to sit down. I hoped that she wouldn't sit next to me, but she did.

"Thank you" Astrid whispered to me.

I quickly said, "Y-y-you we-wel-welcome" that stupid stuttering came back. I heard her laugh a little bit.

After that class was done, the day went by fast. My mechanics class was easy sense I know a lot about it. My math class was easy too. Because they didn't have Snot or Astrid in them. The final bell rang and I started to walk out to my truck. I was about to get in till I notice the car parked beside me, had a sticker that says Astrid Hofferson the fastest runner in the world. I turned to look to see her standing behind me.

"I see you noticed my car" she says.

"Um... Yeah" I said in a nervous tone.

"I guess these is your car"

"Yeah it's a Ford"

"Oh... That's cool."

"It's a nice truck." I then notice that Snotlout was walking up. "Yep.. I got to go." After I said that, I quickly got into my truck to leave. But it was to late, he spotted me talking to her.

"Hey weirdo" Snotlout shout at me.

"Hey Snot" oh I was in a lot of trouble now.

"I told you not to call me that." Snotlout said angrily "And why were you talking to my girlfriend for." 

"Hey just stop it Snot," Astrid pops in to the conversation "I was talking to him."

"It's alright I can just leave" I said. While thinking why Astrid -my dream girlfriend- didn't use any romance nicknames, but used Snot.

"Yeah you better leave," He said starring me down. Then turn to Astrid "Why no babe or honey, Asty?"

I got in my truck and took off as fast as I could. I was about to leave the parking lot, but I turned to look at where I left. And saw the unbelievable, Snotlout punching Astrid in the face. That drove me over the edge. I made a b-line to them and stopped right in front of them.

"What are you here for Dwe-" Snotlout said while being cut off.

I threw a punch straight at his face, knocking him out. Then I went to help Astrid up. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"You didn't have to save me you know?" She said in a angry tone, "I could defend for my self. And now I have to take him to the nurse."

"Sorry, I just saw him punch you, and no man should treat you like that" I felt my heart stop. My only dream girlfriend hates me now.

**Two weeks later**

**- **Astrid's POV

It's Sunday before the my test in Physics. I haven't been to class because of Hiccup and Snots incident in the parking lot. And Snot is being meaner to me, I had to stay home to hide the bruises. I only am his girlfriend because it keeps me in the popular group. But I still have to keep my grades at all A's, for I can get into the college.

I have been up for 10 hours studying for the test. I still don't get some of the questions on the study guide that Ruffnut gave me. I starred at it for half an hour and don't get it. Then to add the stress I have Snot calling me every minute. I finally pick up my phone. "Hello."

"It's about time you answered your phone."

"Sorry, I have to study for Physics and so should you."

"Then maybe you should come over to my place and help me?"

"I know you are having a party," I can clearly hear music from his end.

"I'm not having a party."

"I can hear the music playing, I'm not dumb."

"What music," he said right when the music died down.

"I have to go."

"Why can you not come over?"

"I have to STUDY FOR PHYSICS!" I screamed into the phone.

"You don't have to scre-"

I hung up the phone before he finished. Then a minute later he called me again. I just ignored it. I started to think about how Hiccup was right saying, "No man should treat you like that." Well Snot was not a MAN, he was a boy. I knew Hiccup's dad was the Sheriff of Berk County. Before I could understand what I was doing. I picked up my phone and was calling his dad. After a couple of rings he picks up.

"Hello, this is Sheriff Stoick."

"Stoick it's Astrid."

"What's wrong Astrid?"

"Nothing really," but there was a show off boyfriend calling constantly and this stupid Physics test.

"Then, why did you call me for?"

"oh.. um..." I then realize why I was, "Does Hiccup have anything going on?"

"um.. No, he is at the house, why?"

"Just wondering"

"Astrid there is something wrong, why won't you tell me?"

He knew I lied, "I was going to study with him" that wasn't all a lie. I did want to study, but when I was talking to him I felt safer some reason.

"I think his free, but Astrid you have to know something."

"What is it?"

"He has feelings for you, ever since he saw you."

"Oh... I didn't know," I knew he couldn't see me, but I still smiled.

"So be careful around him, he is very finagle."

"I will be."

"Thank you, and have fun studying together."

"Okay bye," I hung up the phone. Then before I could come back to reality, I was on my way to Hiccup's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's

**Chapter 2**

**The trip to Hiccup's house**

**My notes**

_Thank you all for supporting my first chapter of my first story. If your review make me laugh I will post it in the next chapter, but it has to be something about the story. This story couldn't be created if Foxy'sGirl didn't existed. This is going to contain some of her's story. Stages of Grief by Foxy'sGirl. She is the person who made me want to write my own story, just by reading her's. I hope you all go to read her stories, there are the best. I'm sorry for the late update I had it almost done, then my computer died. But here it is enjoy._

-Astrid's POV

I finally got to Hiccup's house. I started to walk up to his door and was about to knock, but before I could I heard a noise from his backyard. So I made a plan to scare him. I was going to go to the back, sneak in the back door and hide till he comes in. It was a perfect plan, not until I peaked round the house and saw a. WOLF. I didn't know what to do. My first thought was to yell at him. Which I did, "HICCUP RUN!."

"WHAT ARE you doing... clam down boy" Hiccup said, over the loud barking of the wolf.

Did he just say 'clam down boy'? Who tames a wolf for a pet? Is there apart of him that is crazy? Or is he just crazy? All of these question are going through my head has I was being pulled my out of reality. But I was brought back by Hiccup saying something.

"Aaaaaassssssttttttttrrrrriiiiidddddd," he said slowly, "Aassttyy."

That last name shocked me. Only Snot called me that, and I hated it. But when Hiccup says it, it makes me feel warm inside. "uhhh.." I couldn't put together words.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"Uh.. I wanted to come over," that wasn't all a lie. I did want to come over to study, but not now. "Why do you have a wolf as a pet?" I had to ask it.

"He was trapped in one of my dad's wolf traps," He said sadly.

"Then why didn't you kill it?"

"I-I-I was go-go-going to," he said nervously

"Spit it out Hiccup." He had that stuttering problem.

"I just couldn't kill it," he came out with, "I'm not that type of person."

"That is fine Hicy," I felt sad for him

"What?"

"What?"

"You called me Hicy."

"Yeah, you called me Asty."

"Oh.. yeah I remember that," him saying it question, "Why did you want to come over for?"

"Oh... yeah," I was trying to put the words together, "I wanted to study for Physics."

"Why would you want to study with me?"

"I don't know.. because your are smart," that was only part of what I wanted to say. Only if I could only say, "I just want to be with you, because you make me feel warm and whole."

"Ummm.. okay then."

"What? You are smart."

"I know that, but what you said second."

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yep."

"Wow I'm stupid," I can believe my self that I just said I liked him out LOUD. I made a fool out of my self.

"You are not stupid Asty."

"There you go again with that Asty thing." I can't lie about how when he says that, it makes me feel fuzzy inside.

"Sorry... Astrid."

Now I feel guilty for say that, "Don't be sorry, I should say sorry."

"Why should you say your sorry for?"

"Because I had feeling for you every sense 6th Grade."

"Wow.. Astrid I didn't know," his shocked face told the rest.

"I know I have been with Snot every sense 7th Grade," I had to take a break to hold back my tears, but I couldn't. Then I feel Hiccup hug me tight.

"It's okay Astrid, I don't care for him all I care about is-"

I shoved off of him. "I don't need to be cared for."

"Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry and come here."

"What f-" Before he could finish, I grabbed him and kissed him deep. After couple of minutes of kissing he said, "WOW,...that...was...amazing."

All I could do was just simile at him. Before I could finish he grabbed me and pulled me inside. We sat on his couch which is big enough for 12 people. He got up to garb his Physics book.

"So I guess you came over here to study for the physics test."

"Yeah, I did."

"So what problems are you stuck on?"

"Problem 5-8," Right when he started to look at the problems, I saw he was having trouble in math. "Are you having trouble in math? Hicy." I couldn't help my self.

"Oh, yep," he said that with a confused faced "I think it is kind of hard."

"Some of them are hard, but the rest are easy."

"Easy for you"

"Here lets make a deal, you help me and I help-"

"Deal"

"You didn't let me finish."

"Because I new what you were going to say. Astry"

"What's with the new nickname?"

"Sense Snot calls you Asty. I wanted my nickname for you. So I came up with Astry. Is it okay?"

"I love it."

"You do."

"Yes," then he hugged me again. But now I hugged back.

"Ow," he paused to rub his arm, "What was that fo-"

Before he could finish I punched him again. But before he could say 'ow' I grabbed him by the collar. And kissed him passionately, but for some reason this time was different. Was that his tongue. I quickly pushed us apart.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I got up and ran out his door to my car and took off. Knowing I was forgoting0 my stuff there. All of this about making out with him was weird. I'm dating Snot any ways.

_Quick Note_

_This next section will be in 2 POV. Hiccup will be the first one and Astrid will be the second one. It is about how the reflect what just happened between them._

**That Night**

Hiccup's POV

Early today was the most happiest and confused day of my life. First Astrid comes over unannounced and yells at me, then kisses me. Next when we kissed again, she pushed me away and ran out the door in a hurry. Plus she forgot her stuff here. Me knowing how every guy will go threw some girls stuff, to see want they have. That person wasn't me, all I did was find a box and put all of her stuff in it.

I sat on my couch next to Toothless (my wolf) and Pup my cat that I found outside during the winter. An hour went by an Astrid didn't come back. So I chosen to call my dad and see if he knew where Astrid lived.

The phone rang 4 times before he picked up, "Hello?"

"Dad it's Hiccup."

"What is wrong son?"

"I need you to see where some one lives."

"She lives next to the Diary Queen."

"Who live next to Diary Queen?"

"Son, I know you are talking about Astrid."

"How do you know?"

"She asked if you were home."

"Oh, thanks bye," Now it makes more sense.

"Bye son."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys. To head to Astrid's house.

Astrid's POV

I got home and went straight to my bedroom. I land on to my pillow and screamed as loud as I could. Why am I so confused? Why am I so dumb? Why did I kiss him? Why did I hug back? Why did I leave? Why didn't garb my stuff? Why did he tongue my bottom lip? The tongue. That is the most confusing part. What was he thinking? I need some one to talk to. I should talk to Ruffnut. I pulled out my phone and went through the contacts to find Ruff's number. I found it and pressed call. It rang 3 times and some one picked up.

"Hello," a male voice came through.

"Hello. Who is this?" Then I heard a moan and wrestling of the phone.

"Astrid?" Now it was Ruffnut.

"Ruff who was that?"

"That was Fishlegs."

**Warning: **_This is why I rated this story M. The next section will involve sex. If you do not like read sexual contain, then I would skip to the next double bar lines._

"Why are you talking to Fishlegs for?"

Another moan coming deep from Ruff's throat, "No reason, Why?" 

"Because he is not popular."

"So, what if I like un popular people?"

I finally caught on why she was moaning about, "Are you guys having sex, while talking to me?"

"No, but yes. You were the one called me, while we were having sex." Another moan now coming from Fishlegs.

"Can you at least stop for a minute?"

"No, we already started. Whaaaaaaaaaaat do youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu need?"

"I need to talk about girl stuff."

"Can I call you backkkkkkk?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"Bye."

"Bye." But I don't hang up, because she normally does. But this time she didn't. And I was going to see how long it will last. I was in for a ride. So I held my phone to my ear.

"OHHHH YEAH FISHY. OOOOHHHH YEAH. RIGHT THERE FISH. RIGHT THERRRRREEEE."

Now it was Fishlegs moaning, "YOOOOOUUU LLLLLIIIIIIIKKKKEEE TTHATTT RRRUUUFFFYYY. YEAH RUFFY. YEAH. YEAH. YEAH. YEAH."

"YEAH FISHY. OHHHH FFIISSHHHYYY. FFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY."

"OH RUFF I CAN HOLD ON, RRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY."

I had enough of this. "Next time can you guys hang up next time."

"Oh SHIT." followed by a click.

_End of lemon section._

Astrid's POV

After that happen, I decided to go on a run. I got my running shoes on. Then planned out were is the best places to get a good run in. Oddly enough the best route was going by Hiccup's house. He just had to live on the best hill to run on and by the trails in the woods. I figured that I can grab my stuff when I'm done running.

I got out my bedroom. Went down the stairs to grab my blue stopwatch and bottle. Then went out my front door to start my run.

An hour later near Hiccup's house

Still Astrid's POV

I have be running for a hour now, realizing I was near Hiccup's house. So I thought to take the road up, because it was fast. I was approaching Tader Dr. I look back down the road and notice a black truck speeding down the street with cops following close behind. Then I realize it was Snotlout. I look forward to the road that lead to Hiccup's house. And saw him coming down it in his red truck. I quickly turned back around to see Snot coming closer and closer. Right when I heard him pass me, I heard a loud bang in the direction he was going. The were 10 cops that pass me before I got to the scene. I was stop by a cop.

"Lady you can't go over there," the cop said.

"Why not?"

"There has been an accident."

"Fine," He let me go and I started to look around and saw the sheriff. Huccip's dad. He was on the ground crying.

"STOICK!"

He looked at me and just ran to me and hug me.

"What is wrong?"

"It is Hiccup," he said while sobbing.

Author's Notes

_ What a way to end chapter 2 with the cliff hanger. I like to say thanks to the ones who view this. But a big thank to the reviews; Ami and Edu10. Thank you for reviewing my first chapter. And a very special thank you to Foxy'sGirl for writing the best stories I have read and to make me write my own story based of of her's._

_PS. please tell me how that lemon went, I had to stop writing for 10 minutes because I couldn't stop laughing. Hopefully Chapter 3 The Hospital, will be up in two days. And if you want to add to the story, just PM me and I will see._

_Down the edge _

_or Unten am Rand (German)_

Over and out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's notes_

_Hi. Thank you all again for viewing and sending in reviews. If you see something wrong or misspelling. Please either review and mention where it's at. Or you can PM me and tell me where it's at. Either way is fine by me. Please enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 3**

**The Hospital**

Astrid's POV

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"It is Hiccup" Stoick said while sobbing

I peeked around the police cars to see a black truck in the middle of the road and no red truck in sight. "Where is Hiccup's truck at?"

Stoick pointed in the ditch on the other side of the road from us, "It's over there."

"Can I go see?"

All Stoick could do was nod.

I ran over there to see if his truck was there. It was there, all I did was stare at it. The truck was all crunched up, but the driver's side was fine. Right before I got closer an officer pulled me away as a tow truck driver started to pull the truck out. After 10 long, careful minutes, they had it on the street. An ambulance already came and pick up Snot. Which I didn't care about. I looked back over at the truck to see a fireman hold the Jaws of Life. My heart just stopped when I saw him bring it to Hiccup's truck. Then, they started to cut away the metal to free Hiccup. When they got enough metal out of the way. They were able to pull him out. Just as an ambulance arrived to take him to the hospital.

I felt a big hand garb my shoulder. I quickly turned around to see, it was Stoick. I immediately hugged him tight.

"Astrid, I need to tell you something."

I quickly asked, "What is it?"

"They told me if you didn't leave your stuff there, he would of died," the whole world stopped in front of me. Did he mean I just saved his son's life.

"How did I?"

"He called me before he left the house. And told me he was going to go see Fishlegs, but had to drop of your stuff," Stoick to a break to breath, "If he was going to Fishlegs's house he would go straight at got he by Snot and die. But, he turn to you house. Just by that turn, it saved his life."

I was shocked by this. I just saved his son's life by leaving my stuff.

"Do you want a ride home?" Stoick said while heading to his car.

"No," I said to fast.

"Alright just be safe," he was about to get in when I said.

"I want a ride to the hospital."

He starred at me for a minute. Then he smiled and said, "hurry up than." I ran to his car and was about to sit up front till I heard Stoick say, "you have to sit in the back."

"Fine. Then why don't you put handcuffs on me?"

"That is a good idea," before I could get another word in. He put handcuffs on me and put me in the back seat, "There you go."

I had to ask this question, "Can you turn on the sirens?"

He looked at me, then turned them on, "You happy?"

"Yes," but the funniest part of this trip to the hospital. Is when we passed Ruffnut's house. And she looked straight at me and shook her head. And Fishlegs fell over laughing at me.

**A hour later, at the hospital.**

We got to the hospital and we rushed in. At least Stoick did. I sat in the back of his cop car, with the sirens on, in handcuffs. I knew he will back, but I didn't know when. I waited there for 5 minutes and he didn't come back. From boredom I started to think how I got here and what is happening in my life. I had to go to Worlds in Australia in a month. I had to go to run laps to get ready. Which then I have to see Hiccup. Just saying his name made me feel warm inside. Wonder what it we feel like cuddled next to him. NO. I not the person to cuddle. Well... maybe with Hiccup, I will make a exception.

Banging on the window got me back to reality. I then remember I was in handcuff -which hurt very bad- and was in the back of Stoick's car. "ASTRID!" say some one.

"What do-" I turned to see it was Snot, "I don't want to talk to you."

"WHY ARE YOU IN A POLICE CAR?" Snot still yelling.

"Why do you care? And you can STOP YELLING."

"Because I'm your boyfriend."

"I'm..." I had to think. Should I stay with him till our Senior year is over or be with some one that makes me warm inside. It was an easy choose, "You are not my boyfriend."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you don't care about me."

"I care about you."

"No you don't. Every single time a hot girl comes by you stare at her, not me."

"Every guy does that."

"Stop making excuses for your behavior."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are Snotlout."

"I'm not through."

"Snotlout I'm done talking to you," I turn away from him the best I could with handcuffs on.

"I'm not, done talk to you."

"SNOT I'M DONE WITH YOU."

"WELL I AM NOT, YOU STUPID SLUT."

That word would of drove me crazy. But I had control this time. "DON'T CALL ME THAT." At least I thought I had.

Before I know it Snot open the door to garb me. So I had to kick him in the gut. "Stop kicking me. You have to learn a lesson." Snot said very angrily at me.

Just before he punched me, some one grabbed him by his neck and shoved him down to the ground. It was Stoick, I knew he will come back.

"You alright Astrid?" He asked nicely.

"Yeah, can you get this handcuffs off?"

"Oh.. yeah I will." He took them off while hold Snotlout down. Then put them on him. "Hey Astrid, I'm going to go drop him off at the station. Then come back, Okay?"

"Yeah, that will be fine."

"He is in room 222," he said before driving off.

How did he know I wanted to see Hiccup. I forgot he drove me here to see him. WAIT. I stopped to think, did he just see that all? I made a mental note of that. I walked in to the hospital and went to the elevator to go to the second floor. I got to the desk and asked if I could go see Hiccup.

"He is asleep, but I think he will make an exception for his sister," a nurse said.

Did Stoick say I was Hiccup's sister. Just as I was about to walk to his room. Fishlegs came running up to see if Hiccup was alright. A doctor stopped him. All I could heard was Fishlegs say, "I'm her boyfriend," and pointing at me. Then he rushed up beside me.

"Why did you say you were my boyfriend?" I had to ask and punch him.

"Ow.. and I want to see hiccup." He explained to me.

"Fine, but don't you every call me that."

"I wouldn't, I already have a girlfriend."

"Let me guess it's Ruffy," I said while remember to the phone call.

"How do you know that?"

"Remember that phone call?"

"Oh... yep. Did you tell any one?"

"No, but I am going to tell Hiccup though."

"Please don't."

"I will on one exception." I wanted to see Hiccup alone.

"What? I will do anything."

"Go home or to Ruffy."

"Fine, but don't say Ruffy, please?"

"Okay," with that said he left.

**Ten minutes later**

I got to room 222. Hiccup's room. I walked in to asleep Hiccup. He is even prettier when he is not awake. Right when I went to his bedside. He grabbed my hand and said, "Astry?"

"Yes, Hicy."

"I want to be with you. And if it takes getting-" before he could finish I leaned over and kissed him.

"It want take anything."

"What do you mean Astrid?"

I punched him. "Don't call me Astrid."

"What do I call you?"

"Astry," I kissed him again.

"You really do like that don't you?"

"Yes," I said to shyly.

"What do you mean?" He asked again.

"Mean what?"

"About how it won't take anything."

"Oh... that... I kind of..."

"Spit out."

I had to say it, "I broke up with Snot outside."

"Oh... Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to be with you."

"Astri... Astry you don't know how that feels."

"I can learn."

"Does that mean?"

"Yes. Hicy I'm your girlfriend and your my boyfriend."

"Wow."

"But don't call me that. Okay?"

"Yes, Astry." When he said that, he grabbed my head and pulled it down. To kiss me deeply. I was lost in that kiss.

Before you know it, I was on Hiccup's lap making out with him. This was better than when Snotlout and me make out. I started to pull his shirt up to feel his chest. His shirt fell off to the floor. I starred at his abs, that no one knew he had. I peeked up to see him feel guilty, so I grabbed his hair and smashed our faces together for a more passion make out session. Then the door opened, and I jumped off.

"Oh...Okay... I thought you guys aren't that far yet," it was Stoick.

"Really dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Sorry son, I was just coming to say goodnight."

"Your not staying dad?"

"No son, Astrid can though."

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"Okay night you two."

"Night," we both said at the same time.

When he walked out, I ran to the door and locked it. I ran back to Hiccup and jumped on him. Just as we were going to kiss, there was a knock. So I got up and opened the door. "Hello miss. I'm here to move Hiccup here to a different room," a nurse said.

"Okay," I responded.

"If you follow me?" The nurse asking me and I nodded. Then she went to Hiccup and helped him in a wheelchair.

Why does he need a wheelchair. Then, I saw he was missing his left foot. I look up at him and he look very sad. I asked the nurse, "What room he is going to?"

"Room 534," the nurse said.

"I can just take him if you want?" I wanted to take him.

"I don't see why not," she pushed Hiccup to me.

"Thank you," Hiccup said. Then he turned to me, "Why do you want to push me?"

I had to be honest, "I want to talk to you alone and I think it is kind of cute."

"Wow Astrid calling me cute." I punched him, "Ow- what was that for?"

"For not calling me Astry."

"Oh.. sorry Astry."

I punched him again, "Just shut up."

"Okay Astrid. Ow, Astry." For him saying Astry, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Not the lips, I see," he said.

"We can finish it in your new room."

**In the elevator**

When we got into the elevator, there was no one in it. I locked Hiccup's wheelchair into place. Then, I sat on his lap and grabbed his hair. But this time Hiccup leaned forward and touch our lips. I moved my hips, which made him moan. I took the opportunity and moved my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues fought for control. Then to ruin the moment there was a ring. Tell us we arrived on the floor we wanted.

**In Hiccup's new room**

I open his door to see it looked like a small apartment. I rolled him in and helped him up in to the bed. I laid down beside him. "Hey Hicy, I want you to know I don't care that you lost your left leg."

"Okay?" Hiccup said.

I felt like I should explain, "It does not change how I think or how love about you Hicy."

"Did you just say love?"

"Yes, Hicy."

"Astry?"

"What is it?"

"I love you." This shocked me.

"Hicy?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

He look me in the eyes and grabbed my chin and kiss me on the lips. "Can you lay on the other side?"

"Why?"

"I want to sleep with you in my arms."

"Do you mean cuddle? If so YES."

"Wow."

"What is wrong Hicy?"

"Just how my world changed."

"Oh... Night."

"Night Astry." With that said we feel asleep.

**Warning: **_Lemon Area ahead. If don't want to read skip to next breaking lines._

Hiccup's POV

**Hiccup's Dream**

_SETTING_

_Next day, it is sunny and Astrid and Snotlout are outside the door. And Hiccup is starring at the door listening._

"Hey Asty, did he fall for it?" Snotlout asked.

"Yeah he did. He thinks I am his girlfriend. It is so funny."

"We should go in there and make out in front of him."

"That will be funny. He will be shocked."

The door opens and I pretend to be asleep. "Oh look Asty his asleep."

"Hey I have idea."

"What is it?"

"We should have sex."

"You mean we are going to have sex for the first time?"

"Yes, Snoty."

"Okay.."

I open my eyes a little bit. To see Astrid undressing in front of me. She pulls her shirt off slowly teasing Snot. Then, Snot grabbed her and pushed her to the floor and ripped her shirt off with her bra. Then grabbed her shorts and unbutton them and pulled them down with her underwear. She giggled a little. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off. After that she grabbed his pants and underwear and slid them off.

She grabbed his cock and began stoking it. "Ohhhh aasssttttyyy." Stoking it a couple of more times she licked his tip. After three licks, she put his head in her mouth. "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh AAAAAAASSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTRRRRRRRYYYY."

She began bobbing up and down his length. Earning a moan from Snot every time she comes up. He grabbed her head and shove his full length in her mouth. She choked a little and let him do it more. I could hear her choking every time he push down on her head. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them she was about to sit on him.

"You ready Asty?"

"Yep."

They both moaned and they same time. Then they stopped. I heard Astrid say, "This is going to hurt." Just as she said that, she began to drop down. She scream so loud it shook my bed. Then I heard her yell, "HICCUP"

**Warning: **_Lemon area has passed and dream ends._

I woke up to Astrid shaking me. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hiccup you were sweating a lot." Astrid said very carefully.

"Astry?"

"What Hicy?"

"Please tell me that you truly care for me."

"I do, what will make you think that?"

"I had a bad dream."

"What was the dream about?"

"You having sex with Snotlout in front of me."

"Oh..." she was speechless till she smiled at me.

"What?"

Before I could say anything else she leaned down and kissed me on my lips. "If I didn't care about you would I do this," she then pulled her shirt off.

"Astry you don't have to go that far."

"Okay, and by the way I have to leave for Worlds in three weeks."

"Okay, that just means will have to do a lot of stuff in those three weeks."

"Yeah, but you will be in the hospital for a week."

"Darn, that just leaves two weeks."

"Yep."

"Let us hope that I get out of here."

"Yeah, anyways I have to leave for practice."

"Okay, will I see you tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe." When she finished talking she walked out.

Now I am here with my thoughts. I start to think back at when my life started to change. It started when I decided to be the manger for the cross country team, just to see my dream girlfriend more. My dream girlfriend. That is just a weird story. One time see didn't even know I existed, then next she is madly in love with me. Why did she even like me? I'm a huge change for her, she did date the school's famous linebacker for 5 years. What made her change he mind about me? These were questions I had to ask her. I voiced called me and that was what pulled me back it reality.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You have a visitor." a nurse said. The Fishlegs walked in.

"What's up, Fish?" I asked questionably.

"Nothing, did Astrid tell you what happen?" Fishlegs asked.

"Tell me about what?"

"Good, I can just tell you."

"What is it Fish."

"Well...me and Ruff had...sex."

"Good for you. And let me guess Astrid heard it over the phone."

"Yep, you guessed right. How did you know?"

"Ruff is a person who would forget to hang up their phone."

"Yeah, she is that person."

"So why did you come here for?" I was wondering.

"I was seeing if you were okay."

"Thanks for the concern of my health."

"Your welcomed."

"Anyways... how are you and Ruff doing?"

"We are doing fine. I guess."

"Just how did you get a girlfriend before me?"

"I don't know. Chance of luck. She did make the first move."

"Really, you were post to make it."

"I know, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"I didn't know she liked me."

"Oh..."

"So, what's up with Astrid?" He just had to flip the awkwardness to me.

"What do you mean?"

"How she wanted to see you alone."

"She wanted to see me 'alone'?"

"Yes, she made me leave."

"Wow. My life is changing," I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"What do you mean 'changing'?"

"How my dream girl hated to me. Then five years later, she is in love with me."

"Did she say that?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, you are some lucky dude."

I had to change the subject, before Fish gets any ideas. "Can I tell you something Fish? Man to Man."

"Sure, what is it?"

"For some reason I don't trust her."

"Why don't you?"

"I had a dream.." I didn't want to say the details of it.

"About what?"

"Long story, short. I saw her with Snot."

"What were they doing?" Curse his curiosity.

"They were.." I couldn't say it, so I gestured with my hands.

"Oh...OH.. I see. I could look into that for you, if you want?"

"That will be very helpful. Just keep it a secret."

"I will. See you later."

"Okay, bye." And with that he left the room and I was left by myself again.

**That night**

There was a bathroom in my room. So I was able to go by myself. It took longer than normal, but what shocked me is when I walked -well waddled- out to see Astrid and my dad?

They were talking to each other. But before I could get close enough to hear, Astrid saw me. "Hey, there he is." She rushed over to me and hugged me. Then, of course she punched me.

"OW- what was that for?"

"For not saying hi and not calling me Astry." How did she know I didn't call her Astry? Can she read my mind?

"How did you-" before I could finish, she grabbed my collar and kissed me.

"I just know."

"Well I guess I should leave you guys alone." Stoick said, which made us turn bright red and separate.

"Sorry Dad."

"It's fine son."

"Sorry Sheriff," Astry said embarrassed. _I'm afraid of saying Astrid_, I thought.

"Call me Stoick."

"Okay, Stoick." Then he left. Right as the door shut she punched me. "Call me Astry," she whispered to me.

How is she reading mind? I have to stop saying Astrid and say Astry. Then she punched me again. ASTRY. ASTRY. ASTRY. ASTRY. I made a note. Now none of my secrets are safe.

I was brought back to reality by Astry screaming at me. "HHHIIICCUUPPPP," I don't know what possessed me to punch her, but I did. "OW- What was that for Hicy?"

"You didn't call me Hicy before, but now-" before I finish, I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "That is for calling me Hicy."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You are acting funny. I love it."

Before I know if haved moved, Astry picked me up and placed me down on the bed. Then she jumped on top of me and started kissing me. This was not like our other make out sessions, this one was more intense and passionate. I placed my hands on her waist and I could feel her smile. I moved my hands up her sides and pulling her shirt half off, before she stopped. "What's wrong Astry?" I asked politely.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Why? Is it me?"

"No it's not you, it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"I-i-i-i am..."

"I am what?"

"I'm afraid, okay. Are you happy now?" She hopped off of me and was about to walk out the door.

"Astry, what are you afraid of? I know it's not sex, because I heard you and Snotlout had it all the time." I did hear people talking about them a lot.

"That's it. We never did, he just said we did."

"What your telling me you never had-" I stopped because I saw her crying. So I waddled over to her and hugged her tight.

She pushed me off and said, "I don't need your help."

"Astry I care for you, I will do anything just to see you be happy."

"You will," she said while sobbing.

"Yes, anything."

"Would you cud-."

"Astry I know you want to act tough around people. And I know you are more then that. Your caring, sweet, smart, and many others. Most of all I know you like to cuddle with me, but your afraid of me not caring for you if you show that side of you. I will always care for you."

"Awww Hicy. Do you mean all of that?"

"Yes, even if it means you being with someone else. I will always care for you and I want you to be happy."

"That's so sweet of you. Hicy?"

"What my delicious Astry?"

"Can we just cuddle for tonight?"

"Yes, what ever makes you happy."

With that said, we walked over to the bed and cuddle in each other arms. So after that we fell asleep.

Astrid's POV

I woke up first. I looked over at Hiccup and he looked very pale. I tried to wake him, but he didn't wake up. I immediately called for a doctor.

A doctor rushed in and took one look at Hiccup. "Miss you have to get out of here."

"Why?" I asked. Before he could answer, I was pushed out of the room.

They stopped pushing me when we got to the waiting room. I saw Stoick there. So I ran over to him, he was crying.

"Astrid what is wrong my son?" He asked through a break from crying.

"I don't know. I woke up and he was very pale." I responded.

**Author's Notes**

_That was a fun chapter to write. I just love putting cliff hangers in my story. This is my longest one I have wrote. It is 18 pages long and over 4,000 words. If you like it to be long, say it and I will plan on it. But if I do that, it means later updates. So you guys choose long or short._

_ Next update will be about Astrid going to Australia. And you get to find out what happened to Hiccup. And if it can be undone._

_ PS. Just to tell you guys, I am writing these on the spot. So after this is posted I will be writing next chapter – The Race For Life-. If you want something to happen to the characters. You can message me and I may add it to the story. If you do give me something, I will give you credit on it. If you haven't see that I am making this long, I am. I'm trying to reach four thousand, two hundred and fifty words in this story. I'm so close, that I am about to jump out off my seat. I should just stop making this longer. So this is the last sentence I will write for this chapter._

_ Down the edge_

_ Unten am Rand (It's my name in German)_

_PSS. I love the German sports cars. That's why I write my name in German._

_- Over and Out_

_4,250 words_


End file.
